You never know what you got till it's gone
by Steeleafan
Summary: What happens when Fraiser realizes that he misses his producer.Roz & Frasier


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this idea the charactors are not mine and some of the plot may not work with the rest of the show , especially since Bull Dog and Roz had already worked together, but still it's my best:).**

**You never notice what you got till it's gone ****a Frasier and Roz fanfic**

Everything was different since Frasier left for San Fransisco. He was now on a San Fransisco radio Station since he got promoted. He kept looking up to look at his producer a forien woman of sixty- seven, but she wasn't Roz. He missed Roz she was his best friend she always was there it was so lonely with out her. He found himself dreaming about her. He just saw her smiling and it got him through the night.

**It's a two way street**

In Seattle it was a little of a different story. Roz would look up and see bulldog drinking his coffee upside down. He decided he needed a producer and Roz agreed with him. He really needed one. Roz even missed Frasier asking her how she felt about something.

She missed seeing his egg head across from her at the cafe where he liked his coffee. She even dreampt about him when she was with someone else. In her dreams she could see his face in the other booth and she just watched him talk to the listeners , she never really knew what he was saying.

**The brother talk**

Both Niles and Frasier Crane were sitting at his table in his San Fransisco apartment.

'' Niles'' Frasier franticly pleaded

'' Yes Frasier what is it?''Niles asked impatiently

'' I think I should move back to Seattle I miss you guys'' Frasier said. He only got to see his brother once a month and Daphne didn't want to go back physic feelings she got about San Fransisco told her not to go.

'' Who do you really miss Frasier I can see there is someone else besides Daphne and I that you are dying to see.'' Niles guessed trying to sound smart.

**Talk to me ! Does it really matter where?**

'' Daphne since Niles isn't home would you mind coming down to the station theres no one here and I'd like someone to talk to''. Roz pleaded on the telephone.

'' Of course Roz, but why at the Station?'' Daphne asked confused

'' uh I don't know just come down here'' Roz sounded agitated

'' okay I'm coming hold your bloomers'' Daphne also sounded agitated

Daphne opened the door to Roz's side of the station and looked upon a distraught Roz.

''what was it that I needed to come down here to talk about it spit it out Roz you look tromitized'' Daphne decided

''Daphne is it wrong to miss your boss ...a lot?'' Roz asked nervously .

''Well you and I had the same boss so .. wait how much do you miss Dr. Crane?'' Daphne asked now she was getting nervous

**Niles Proceeds with trying very very hard to sound intelligent well REALLY intelligent**

''Yes there is Niles how did you know your not that good a psychiatrist'' Frasier proclaimed seeing Nile's big grin on his face vanish at the worlds ''not that good''.

''Truthfully Frasier I was just trying to do my job'' Niles smiled

''what's that? becoming a physic are we now that Daphne is your wife?'' Frasier asked teasingly Niles couldn't tell.

''actually I think so ...so Frasier who is this person you miss could it possibly be...dad?'' Niles laughed convinced that he was right.

''No no , but I do miss him'' Frasier said getting uneasy.

''well who is it then Frasier is a girl?'' Niles asked getting exited

'' it's Roz'' th e words sort of spat themselves out.

''oh so it's not a girl it's a serpent'' Niles said disaprovel in his voice

'' what she's my best friend'' Frasier back peddled

'' is that all she is to you?'' Niles asked again trying to be a psychiatrist.

'' no , but I realized that a little too late now didn't I?'' Frasier asked

'' normally you don't know what you got till it's gone, but we have airplanes in the twenty-first century so I wouldn't say your too late''

Niles said trying to bring hope to his distraught brother

'' yeah I suppose your right Niles'' Frasier smiled

**Daphne and Roz girl talk**

''Uh I already told you Daphne a lot'' Roz stated a little annoyed

'' so you really like him ?'' Daphne asked confused

'' no well uh um'' Roz says as she twirls with her hair a little

'' I think I may be in love with him.. I'm not used to that Daphne, Roz Doyle doesn't fall in love it just doesn't happen'' Roz said much more nervous.

''Calm down '' Daphne soothed Roz as she knelled down next to her.

'' you and Niles made it right?'' Roz asked hopefully

''Very last minute though, but you and Dr. Crane will make it too even if it is last minute as well'' Daphne assured

''that's right your's was very last minute '' Roz said

'' what do you mean you and Dr. Crane aren't that last minute your guy wasn't married when he decided to tell you'' Daphne laughed

''yeah , but my guy didn't tell me yet so this story hasn't ended, Daphne what do I do?'' Roz asked

'' there is something called an airplane if you really want to use it'' Daphne teased

''thanks Daphne'' Roz said through a tear she caught it on her pinky and smiled

**It's a bird no it's a plane no no yes no it's it's TWO planes**

Between Seattle and San Fransisco there is one stop on the way. Both Roz and Frasier got of the plane for personally reason they both didn't like airplane bathrooms.

'' Yes I would like a ... well do you have anything de cafe without cinnamon and could you make it a light brownish color?'' Frasier asked at a Star Bucks coffee stand in the airport.

''Johny you better work on this one he has specifications'' The cashier lady moaned

'' I meant if it wasn't that much trouble to make'' Frasier said knowing no one enjoyed making him a cup of coffee

'' I'll just take anything old thing that's left over from his cup'' Roz smiled she heard him order the cup of coffee that was going to take them forever to make.

'' Roz?!'' Frasier said surprised and over joyed at the same time.

''Oh hi Frasier'' Roz said pretending she didn't care one way or another

''Why don't we sit down and wait for our coffees?'' Roz asked trembling in her voice

Frasier didn't notice.

''that's a swell idea'' Frasier said as they made their way over to a nice homey table.

'' So Roz where's Alice?'' Frasier asked trying to make conversation

'' Alice is with her grandmother in Wisconsin'' Roz answered

''hhm hope she likes it'' Frasier said unconvinced

Roz chuckled she knew how much Frasier hated the diary state.

'' What I sincerely hope so'' Frasier smiled

'' you don't think she will though so to you it's a lost cause'' Roz smiled

'' that's not true'' Frasier said sounding serious

'' uh huh suuure'' Roz teased

'' I guess your right, but in Wisconsin there is that one town or city that smells really grotesque right?'' Frasier asked

'' It's called Kauchana'' Roz laughed

'' see I have good reason'' Frasier smiled

'' Well that's why I left you know to get out of there, but what are you doing here?'' Roz asked

'' I was going to visit Martin, Daphne , and you'' Frasier said trying not to sound desperate

''I was going to visit you too'' Roz said hurt that Frasier said her name last.

**Niles is ALWAYS watching you**

''Oh hi Frasier..Roz'' Niles said Roz with much disapproval in his voice.

''Shut up Shrimp'' Roz said glaring at Niles

Frasier just smiled at Roz he knew Niles and her pretty much despised one another, but he thought they should get used to it.

''What are you staring at Frasier?'' Roz asked confused

'' Uh sorry Roz I was just day dreaming in the wrong direction'' Frasier covered as fast as he could. Nils gave him ''the look''.

'' I hate when that happens and then some dweeb thinks you like him and he doesn't believe me when I tell him I'd rather sleep with the garbidge bag'' Roz rolls her eyes and then smiles at Frasier.

'' Well which way are we off I have an extra ticket for Seattle if anyone wants it any takers?'' Niles asks waiting for a reply, but Roz and Frasier keep staring at each other.

''I'll take that ticket Frasier came to see a lot more people then I came to see so it would be a waste to go to San Fransisco'' Roz said pretending like she wasn't staring at Frasier Crane.

**Oh look heres another plane**

''Here Frasier theres a nice window seat next to Roz'' Niles pointed out ''and look I get the fun end seat'' he said sarcastically

'' thanks Niles'' Frasier said

Roz looked up noting that Frasier was probably thanking him for taking the alie and she smiled he was still going to sit next to her.

Frasier sat down and peered at Roz who was also looking at him.

''I'm afraid to ask your brother for his shoulder so I was wondering if yours was free?'' Roz asked innocently enough

''sure Roz I doubt his is very comfortable with Daphne using it all the time'' Frasier joked and Roz nodded as she rested her head on Frasier's shoulder.

Frasier looked as proud as Niles when he danced the tango with Daphne.

**Everybody let me introduce Frasier Crane you remember the advice you could have told yourself...?**

Roz shows Frasier the Station again.

''Hey everyone Bull dog you remember Frasier right?'' Roz asked hopefully

''Yeah he's the guy who almost got me fired'' Bull Dog laughed

''Hi ya Doc how's it going?'' Bull Dog tried to sound polite

''It's fine bulldog , but would you mind if I did a tiny show on your show maybe just for a week I'll do it for free?'' Frasier asked hoping

''Sure Doc, but I don't see why?'' Bulldog answered unsure as to why Frasier would want to be a guest on his show.

'' I just miss you guys'' Frasier said grabbing Bull Dog and Roz in a bear hug

Frasier held on a little too much to Roz and Roz to him, but neither noticed it.

Once the guest show of Frasier Crane was over someone came into Frasier's side of the booth.

''Hey Frasier'' A beautiful blond he used to date said in a sexy voice

'' Hi Diana '' Frasier smiled trying to seem genuine to her. Diana pretty much forced him to kiss her .

Roz was tearing up she kept thinking ''oh no''.

Then Roz's date came. She threw herself into the British man's arms and did just as Diana had did forced him to kiss her.

When she was through he looked at her.

''What was that?'' He said whipping her tears from his cheeks. She just looked at him and glared at Frasier he glared back not knowing why.

Nile's** house not mine**

''Oh hi Doctor Crane had a nice day at the station I heard'' Daphne teased

'' Roz told me about how you and Diana hit it off'' Daphne smiled it seemed she didn't know about Roz's reaction and the GLARE moment.

''I don't want to talk about it'' Frasier said obviously confused

''What happened Frasier?'' Niles asked peering from behind a wall once Daphne left the room. Frasier gave him a weird look.

''What I can't have her knowing that I'm still this obsessed with her as when we first met now can I'?"" Niles asked whispering

'' Roz might be in love with a different man'' Frasier said sadly

''I don't think so Frasier'' Niles said trying to sound convincing

''That really helps Niles, I must be too late I even left after ten years and came back after a year pathetic'' Frasier moaned

''too late'' he pathetically added

''So your in love with Roz are you Dr. Crane I think I told you that once before you should remember I'm physic'' Daphne said quietly poking out of a door in the room.

''Daphne I didn't know you were listening'' Niles said terrified that Daphne would find out about him spying on her.

Almost like she read his mind she whispered in his ear '' I know all about your spying on me''

''Well out with it Dr. Crane'' Daphne prodded

''Yes Daphne I'm in love with Roz, I love her'' Frasier said completely sure that there was no hope it was in his voice

''Oh Dr. Crane it will be alright once you tell her thing swill change'' Daphne assured him

'' I already went through this with her we thought we were okay with it'' Frasier said

''What happened? Okay with what?'' Daphne asked

''We slept together and we told each other we'd just be friends, it was along time ago'' Frasier stated

''Well it was along time ago Dr. Crane things change'' Daphne smiled

''That's right Frasier things change'' Niles agreed

''I should tell her huh?'' Frasier asked

'' You should before it's too late she said she's really serious about the British guy'' Daphne said

''She didn't tell you his name?'' Frasier asked

''She doesn't remember it'' Daphne smiled

''ah ha'' Frasier said a wink a hope in his life.

**Station Love ...oh no I gave it away didn't I? Ah ha**

'' Now Mary I'm sure Josh will come back just as soon as you stop pushing him away'' Frasier said in his helpful voice

''It's the electric dog fence that keeps him away not me'' Mary said in a sqeeky voice

''Well Seattle that's the only time I have on Bulldog's Sport show here's wishing you good mental health this is Frasier Crane'' Frasier said. He watched as Roz started getting ready to pack up for the night Bull Dog's show was earlyier in the day. He opened the connecting door.

''Did I ever tell you what this botton does?'' Roz could hear Frasier come in and she was nervous

''yes'' Frasier answered her

''what about this one'' She pleaded

''yup'' He answered her again

Frasier turned Roz around and got to the point where there wasn't any space between them the when he spoke again she could feel the saliva on his lips.

''but I don't know what this one does'' He said just before he slowly eased his lips into her's and this turned into a longer kiss. They pulled away from each other a bit, their noses still connected.

''So that's what it does'' Frasier smiled

''I love you so much Frasier'' Roz sobbed

'' I love you too much Roz'' Frasier comforted

''no such thing'' chuckled Roz as she pulled him in for another round

After this time Frasier got down on one knee.

''I told you you'd be a beautiful bride someday would you be mine?'' Frasier asked

'' YES YES Frasier yes'' Roz answered overwhelmed ''he told me he loves me and now he asked me to marry him all in the same ten minutes.

**Credits **

Niles, Daphne, Frasier and Roz are all doing the chicken dance at Frasier and Roz's wedding.


End file.
